the wounds of the past
by narukyuu
Summary: some things never change, some do. He was one of those who can’t be even compared to his old self. Dark!Naruto, YAOI, ItaNaru male!KyuuNaru、NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**A\N**

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating the story, but I had a new original fiction to write, and he catches all of my writing time. (Have any original fiction sites to post in?)_

_Also, I got to the conclusion that I can't translate the Hebrew version of the fanfic to English, it's taking a lot of time and strength that I don't have, so guess what?_

_I'm doing a new fanfic, same name and same idea, but not similar to the old one._

_This version is going to be yaoi. Boys love for those who don't know the genre in his anime form, so beware all of you yaoi haters_

_I want to apologize for any mistake in grammar that might have been made, I'm not English _

**Summery: some things never change, some do. He was one of those who can't be even compared to his old self. Dark!Naruto, YAOI, NaruSasu ItaNaru male!KyuuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any character that appears in the show, but I do own this story and the OC's in it.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Prologue **

Drops of red liquid fell down from the yellow leaves of the tree, creating a little puddle on the wet ground.

If someone had looked at the tree from a close spot he probably would have seen the body that lay on its branches and probably, the one who killed it too.

The killer was young, his sunny blond messy hair dropped on his shoulders in a beautiful manner and his pale blue eye shone in the light of the strong sun as he stared at the body.

He was wearing a general shinobi clothes, a black shirt with long sleeves and a long swollen black pants, to a civilian eye, he seems to not carry any weapons except for a medical needle in his hand and some scrolls in the pockets of his pants, but a trained ninja could definitely see the draggers and shurikens he hid in his clothing.

The young ninja, not older then eighteen jumped to the ground, the blood splashed under his feet as he started running without any visible intention or direction.

"Hey brat! Don't overdo it to much!" a yell came after him.

The teen stopped running and looked back at the two men who were walking after him.

"I'm sorry, Kisame-san." He said "but I can't allow myself to be slow."

The man who yelled, now known as 'Kisame' looked at him strangely. "Well, you can be as fast as you want once we get to that village of yours. Tell him Itachi!"

"Listen to him." The other man spoke and continued walking, not even looking at both the blond and shark man.

The blond let out a sigh and followed him, covering his face with a big strew hat.

"Hai."

Some things never change, some do.

He was one of those who did change.

He was one of those who can't be even compared to his old self.

He was one of those who in the end turned to be someone's weapon.

He was a pet, and nothing more.

It was a couple of hours later when they got to a big village walls.

The walls of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------


	2. Prologue part 2

**A/N**

**Hi again! sorry it took me so long, but this chap was very hard to write! TT it's 5 pages in Word, and I still have a lot of things I wanted to put in, but I had to give up on them or it'll never end! **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter(which originally supposed to be the prologue –sigh- just think it's prologue part 2, ok?)! **

**Summery: some things never change, some do. He was one of those who can't be even compared to his old self. Dark!Naruto, YAOI, NaruSasu ItaNaru male!KyuuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character that appears in the show, but I do own this story and the OC's in it.**

There's a little difference between good and bad.

People say that black is bad and white is good.

People say that a bright room is better then a dark room.

But for a shinobi, it's not like that.

A ninja that wears bright cloths will be noticed immediately and die.

A ninja who tries to hit his pray while being in the light would be noticed and fail.

A good ninja should always be in the dark, for a good ninja, the darkness is Better then brightness.

He learned it on his own flesh and meat, and more then one time.

People used to call him "number one at surprising people". Well, they probably didn't expect him to run, it's really unexpected that someone they abused for so long will ran away, and above all, murders a chunin on the Way, a chunin he loved as a father at that.

It was not him that was unpredictable; it was them who were stupid.

They just couldn't see the signs; they were so clear… still nobody noticed.

They were so stupid, too stupid to be alive.

So now he will erase them.

------------------------------------------------------------

Plop and swish… plop and swish…

The sounds were driving him crazy.

Plop and swish… plop and swish…

Its just hurts so much…

Plop and swish… plop and swish…

Why no one is coming to save him? He will die at this rate!

Plop and swish… plop and swish…

Why won't it stop? Why won't those sounds stop already?

His tears fell at the dark floor mixing with the blood.

"Why aren't you killing me already?" he whispered, "Why won't you let me die peacefully?"

The sounds stopped, Naruto looked around at the dark, cold cell with eyes Filled with fear.

The silence was even more terrifying then the sounds, he just wanted to break it now. As he heard his own heart beating he collapsed to the floor.

"Come on! Kill me!" he screamed in crazed and terrified voice, "take the fox if you want! Just stop torturing me!"

He buried his head in his hands; he was there for a week… maybe more. He lost the trace of time already. They gave him no food, just a glass of water a day so he won't die, he couldn't sleep, they didn't let him…

_It was their fault!_ He thought angrily _it was their entire fault! My so-called 'teammates'_… His head fell at the thought. _I wonder if they're alright_…

"How are you doing, Kyuubi no youko?" A kind and yet dry and cold voice cut His thoughts.

Naruto raised his head, he couldn't see the man who talked to him, it was to Dark and the blood loss affected his vision.

"The name's Naruto… bastard." He said slowly. "I'm NOT the stupid fur ball … I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

The man waited until the blond couldn't talk anymore before he smiled widely and chuckled.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself fox?" He said and opened the cell Door, his face still hidden in the shadows.

Naruto fell silent, who does he really try to convince? He knew he was not the demon, he knew that for so long… he just was not so sure anymore…

"…Are they okay?" He asked after awhile, looking up at the man who still Smiled at him, calm and quite.

"Who? Your teammates?" the shadowed man said, getting closer to the Blond "of course, we only wanted you; they didn't interfere so we didn't Kill them."

"That's… that's good…" Naruto said gratefully and tried to get up, the man stopped him.

"Don't." He said "it'll be bad for as if you try to escape now won't it?"

The pain once again went trough Naruto, causing him to fall on his knees screaming. His eyes winded in his suffering, he could not think, he could Not scream, his throat hurt and burned as if he shoved a white-hot metal Stick trough it.

"Don't you love it?" The man's dreamy voice came out "don't you just love this pain? This magnificent feeling flowing trough your veins?"

Naruto cried in agony, the pain was unbearable. "Stop it!" he screamed "please! Stop!"

He was begging… why was he begging? Uzumaki Naruto never begs! But here he was, on his knees, begging to this sadistic and cruel man who just laughed at him with amusement.

"You know how to beg aren't you?" Said the man, the pain stopped just to be replaced with the terrible feeling in Naruto's head that told him something bad was going to happened next.

"I want to offer a deal." Said the man suddenly and knelt next to Naruto, His glace broke trough the poor vision of the boy's eyes. "I like you, Naruto. I want you to become my apprentice."

Naruto didn't answer; his eyes were wide and pale from the fear and Surprise.

"In return, I shall not harm your village or any of your friends in any way, and I will help you bring Itachi's brother back to Konoha." The man's smirk was sarcastic and mean, and his glance was sharp and painful, filled with Fire of lust for power.

"Sasuke is already in Konoha… just before you… caught me…" Naruto mumbled trough his disrupted breath.

"So I guess I can't help you with that can I?" Said the man happily and smiled again "I will give you time to decide, two weeks will do I suppose."

He got back on his feet and gave Naruto a rough look, "and just so you won't try to escape…" he took something from his pocket, a black and heavy looking collar.

"This cute collar is filled with very powerful explosion notes, if you won't appear in front of me in two weeks from the moment you arrives Konoha, you and everyone around you will die." He said in a cheerful manner before putting the collar on Naruto's neck.

"You won't do it… you still need the fox…" said the demon host quickly.

"That surely won't be a problem." The man said and drew a knife, without even moving from his place he thrust the knife into Naruto's right eye.

"That would do for now." He said and smiled at the bleeding and screaming boy.

"You really should prepare yourself; your _friends_ are on their way." And with that he left the room. Leaving Naruto on the ground, sobbing and crying miserably.

Plop and swish… plop and swish…

--------------------------------------------------------------

**a week later**

Weak wind went trough the window, softly caressing the scarred face of a fifteen years old boy that lied on the bed, thinking quietly, something that was not like him at all.

Just a week ago he was lying in the dirty cell in the Akatsuki hideout with one eye stubbed and almost whole body bleeding without control, he almost died before his friends got him to the hospital, and even then no one gave him treatment until Tsunade came just to tell him he won't be able to see with this eye anymore.

Not giving a damn about him, the nurses kicked him out after just a few hours, not treating his other injuries at all.

Tsunade did not knew about it of course, they told her that he went out on his own and she believed them, knowing the hyperactive blond can't stay in one place for a long time.

She didn't even ask him if it was true!

His friends didn't come to visit him as well, half of them on missions and the other half being around Sasuke all day long.

The only ones who came to him were Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraia, and once in awhile, if she was not to busy with being Hokage, Tsunade.

Even Sakura, which he took a blow for in their mission to take the Uchiha back didn't come for him.

Naruto got up, learning the white walls of his home as he went to the kitchen.

_'I want you to become my apprentice' _

The Akatsuki member's words were still strong in his head, he let his hand get to his neck, there was the collar that was put on him.

Whatever he did, the collar never came off, it tortured him and burned his skin every hour a day, and no one cared.

"There's nothing here huh?" He said to himself once he got to the empty kitchen, in the past few days Iruka was bringing him food, he didn't had to leave his apartment even for one time. But today Iruka couldn't come, a mission or something, so he has to go and get supplies.

He went to the door and got out, taking some money with him.

Once Naruto was outside of his apartment he heard the scream.

It was terrified, irritating and furious scream of a woman, and it was directed at him.

"It's the demon! Kill him before he can kill us!" she screamed, pointing at him with a sweating hand.

Naruto was confused; he looked at the woman and the other men who joined her for a moment before he started running down the street, his only eye closed in fear from the crowd who started gathering behind him. Bad memories came back at him, memories of a five years old blonde boy being chased by the crowd, stones and curses thrown at him.

The crowd didn't follow, but everywhere he ran to hateful glares were shout on him, even the children run in fear from him or thrown rocks at him, calling him a demon.

It never happened before… children didn't need to know about him! It was the law!

"Naruto!" He heard a nervous voice behind him; he turned back in fear just to see Sakura there.

"Sakura!" He cried and stopped running, looking at her with scared face.

Sakura looked at her blonde haired friend, he looked terrified and his eye, the one who wasn't under bandages was filled with tears.

"N-Naruto…" she said slowly, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer, he looked at her hand, she held a flower.

"You're going to visit him again aren't you?" He asked slowly "you are going to visit the bastard traitor again aren't you?"

"He's not a traitor!" Said Sakura angrily "and it's none of your business whenever I am visiting my teammate when you just lying in your apartment and doing nothing to cheer him!"

Just then she recalled of the things she was saying and shut her mouth

Naruto fell on his knees, his eye wide open as he looked at her.

"Am I not your teammate too?" He asked, "I got your Uchiha back didn't I? Why

Didn't you came to visit me too after Shikamaru got me back from the Akatsuki?" he looked at the terrified girl with watery eye "does the fact I saved you from the blow of Orochimaru even effects you?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she wanted to say something, she wanted to comfort the blond in front of her, yet, she couldn't.

"I hate you…" he said quietly "I hate you and this moldy village. I hate everything about this place…"

Behind the bandages, the stubbed eye started to glow with red light turning back to her original shape, the bandages ripped apart from their place, revealing a blood shouted eye with blood red pupil.

"Naruto…!" She cried, "Stop that! Naruto"!

Naruto looked at her, but did nothing. "Stop what, Sakura?" He asked calmly "I'm not doing anything…" he stood up and looked at her with studying eyes.

"You think of me as a demon, don't you?" He asked, his voice full with agony and sadness "You think like everyone else, don't you?"

He got closer to her, not paying attention to the crowd who started to gather.

"No… I don't think like that… I…" she answered slowly, the flower crumbled under her sweaty grip.

"Sakura! Get away from him!" a scream was heard from behind them.

Naruto looked back at the man who screamed, it was Iruka.

"Iruka? You too…?" he asked in a broken voice, his right hand's nails became sharper as he turned around.

The demon was now in.

Iruka didn't looked at him, he just stood there until Sakura got away from Naruto, then he started running to the other direction, toward the forest.

Naruto was torn apart between the desires to kill the pink haired girl and follow Iruka to the forest; both of his eyes got reddish shade and his nails were now sharper then knife, ripping the skin of his hands.

Finally he got a decision. He smiled at Sakura a hungry and evil smile and turned to the direction of the forest, leaving her and the villagers afraid for their lives.

When he got to the forest three kunai were shouted at him, he dodge them and looked at the shouter, a brown haired man with a scar on his nose.

His senses got sharper now, he given the body of the boy to his instincts, letting them track the ninja who now moved to another place.

"**Show yourself.**" He hissed, "**Show** **yourself you stupid mortal!**"

He could sense the fear of the man; it was clear, pure fear. the type of fear he loved.

He once again saw the man, his hand clenching a knife in his fear.

"**Are you planning to kill the kit?**" He asked slowly "**you want to kill your own student?**" he cried in rage.

The man was now even more terrified, he shout the knife at him with a cry and started running the other way.

The demon caught the knife with the tip of his fingers and looked at it, the man really did try to kill his kit, this man betrayed his own student after he himself said that he didn't care Naruto had the demon inside of him.

"**I hate people like you,**" he hissed again, "**you got his trust and then betrayed him like he was nothing to you.**" He looked up to the man and smiled, his eyes shining with craziness. "**I'm** **sure the kit wouldn't be angry on me for killing you now!**"

"You…" the man said with scared voice "you don't have any weapons on you demon! You didn't take weapons with you today!"

"**That's fine.**" He smirked "**I** **bet you know what the Kyuubi can do, after all I was the one who killed your parents.**"

Red chakra started running trough the veins of his body, pushing the blue one aside. Naruto's body was covered with the chakra that took the form of a big, bloody red furred fox.

**"I shall kill you now and take Naruto away from this place**" he announced and jumped on the closest tree.

The man started running away, trying to hide from the furious demon behind of him unsuccessfully.

Finally, the demon caught him. His red chakra created a barrier around both the man and demon, closing any possible path of escaping.

"**How should I kill you?**" the demon asked, "**rip** **your intestine out maybe?**" he disappeared, but his voice was still loud and clear "**or maybe I should burn you to ash with my chakra like I did to your father?**"

Iruka grimaced and looked around, searching for the fox "you're not scaring me demon! Stop playing and fight me so I can rescue Naruto's soul from your dreadful chakra!"

"**Betrayal is your way to rescue a soul?**" the demon appeared now behind him, his red eyes full with anger "**listen! Hear Naruto's screams! He's in pain! Listen to him!**"

Kyuubi caught Iruka's wrist in a rough grip, breaking the bone inside "**he is in pain because of your words human! He wants me to kill you! Look what you've done!**"

Iruka shut his ears with his hands; Naruto's screams were all around him. Terrible and piercing screams of fear and hate that only a tortured soul could've produce.

It was a nightmare, an unending nightmare.

Even when the claws of the fox went trough his chest he could still hear the screams.

"**He's leaving this place, do you want to say goodbye?**" the whisper came from everywhere, pale blue eyes appeared in front of him, tears of blood coming out of them "**do you want to say goodbye before you die?**"

He didn't talk; blood flowed from every part of his body, making his skin loose his color.

"Iruka-sensei…" the eyes disappeared and Naruto appeared again "Iruka-sensei, won't you say goodbye for me?"

He knelt next to the bleeding person, "I can still bring you to the hospital, you can still live Iruka- sensei." A crazy smile was on his face "just say the word Iruka-sensei, just say it so you can live and I can leave this place…"

Iruka let out a cry of pain and looked at the boy "I'm sorry… Naruto…"

Naruto got up and looked at the dying man with cold eyes, on this moment his mask was already broken to shreds.

"As you wish." He whispered and started running; both his eyes and ears closed to the looks and sounds of his once loving teacher dying.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Quicker then predicted, I'm surprised." The leader of the akatsuki, always in the shadows looked in amusement at the blonde teen that knelt in a clumsy and painful looking bow in front of him.

"I really didn't thought I'd see you back here so soon, Naruto-kun." He said.

"People does say I'm very unpredictable, _sir_." The blonde said in a cold voice, his one good eye looked directly at the man with hidden fear and respect.

"Can I assume you came to me to fulfill my request of you to become my apprentice?" replied the man in the same tone and smiled at the spark in the boy's eye.

"Yes sir, but do not mistake." Said the blonde "I'll get your power for killing and destroying the village of konoha, and not protecting it."

The man raised an eyebrow, "not even you precious people?" he asked.

Naruto smirked "what are you talking about? I don't have any 'precious people'."

"Just what I wanted to hear."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Vote!

Do you want to decide on the main pairing? Of course you want! That's why you're going to review and tell me which one you like the most! P

Male!KyuubiNaruto (I hate when people makes Kyuu-chan a girl :P)

NarutoSasuke(Naruto's seme lalalala)

ItachiNaruto

Male!OCNaruto

Other.

Do not worry though, all those pairings will be in the story, if not main, then minor.

No boy/girl or girl/girl pairings! (Though… there might be some minor hetero pairings later.)

R&R

Thank you


	3. Chapter 1

_Hello my friends! Long time no see!_

…

_I should stop… really…_

_finally, FF let me upload files, I had this finished a week ago! _

_thanks for all the reviews! it's really fun to read them!_

…_anyway! Here's chapter one! I think… _

**Summery: some things never change, some do. He was one of those who can't be even compared to his old self. Dark!Naruto, YAOI, ItaNaru male!KyuuNaru, ****NaruSasu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character that appears in the show, but I do own this story and the OC's in it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was pissed.

Oh yeah. She really was pissed.

For the fifth time this week she was on guard duty, and it was freakin' boring!

Why couldn't the old granny give her another mission? Something like trying to find the stupid blonde for example.

Three years… it was three years since they managed to get Sasuke back, and just when they did Naruto had to go insane and escape, and the worst of all- it was practically her fault.

Why does she keep losing them? One after another they disappearing, and she can't do anything, how nice.

The eighteen years old girl looked at the road and sighed, causing her partner, a random shinobi whom his name she didn't knew to look at her weirdly.

"Why couldn't Tsunade give me a better mission? " She said and sighed again "I need my daily excitements here!"

Her partner didn't answer, hell, why was he so quiet anyway? It's not like she'll kill him for talking!

The day was bright, so stupidly bright and happy; she looked at the trees as the birds chirped in a happy manner, how long was it since she actually _enjoyed _those annoying noises?

Eventually something caught her eyes in the trees, a flash of… yellow?

She got up and stood in an alerted position, alerting the other shinobi as well.

"Hmm… didn't think you'll notice me, so much for my 'unnoticed enter'" said a voice behind her, a voice she knew.

"Na… Naruto?!" she said and turned around, just to face no one.

A clear and cold laugh came at them from above, the chunin next to her drew out a kunai and looked up, and again he faced nothing.

Just when he was about to get out of the watching stand a figure with a big strew hat covering a shoulder length blonde hair and a black cloths- usual for a ninja- landed on a tree branch before them, smiling.

"I wouldn't recommend that, you calling reinforcement might be trouble for me." He said, his smile grow wider as he saw Sakura's face.

"Naruto!" she called "it's you right? It's really you! You came back!"

Naruto smiled at her, or… did he? It was no longer his wide big grin, a smirk? For some reason it really looked like the smirk which Sasuke sometimes had on his face、and… somehow it made him look way too much dangerous then the normal, idiot and cheerful Naruto.

"Sakura-san, I think we should call help…" said her companion, his hand reaching for a bell on the top of the stand.

His hand didn't manage to get far before a smooth sound of a blade cutting the air was heard and a flash of silver went in front of his face.

"Move any farther and you have no arm." The smiling Naruto said, holding the weird sword inches from the man shoulder.

Sakura who was at the time on her way out of the stand looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

Naruto looked at her for a second; both of his eyes were cold and pale, like ice was covering them.

"Tch, and you call yourself a ninja? How pathetic." He said "although… you did impress me, noticing my movement and all." He added after a moment.

Sakura couldn't understand. why was Naruto attacking them? Sure, he was an A-ranked missing nin, but it was only because the stupid council who threatened Tsunade… right?

"Naruto…" she said, trying to approach him with her hand. Another blade welcomed her.

"I am your enemy pinky, attack or die." He said, and without any visible other movements of his swords the ninja behind him collapsed, his head fell on the ground next to him, splashing blood on the body and the once green grass.

After a small laugh Naruto turned to her, now two swords in his hands, shining in the bright sun.

Sakura drew one of her kunai, she didn't bring too much of them since it was only a guarding duty, how stupid of her.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to her terrified face; he was busy on getting close to her with his blades, ready to kill.

"He was the third today, and you'll be my fourth. I'm so going to enj-" He said before the sound of footsteps stopped him from saying anything else.

"You sure got luck…" he hissed before disappearing, probably into the village.

From inside the village, a silvery blonde haired girl came out. "Hey Sakura! I've been searching for you every-" she stopped talking as soon she saw Sakura's face and the dead body.

"Wha…"she whispered before hurrying for Sakura, her cheerful face replaced with worry, "what happened here?!" she asked her friend, trying to stay calm, not very successfully though.

Tears started gathering in Sakura's eyes as she looked up to her friend. "He is here Ino… Naruto is in the village…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_-Meanwhile… a few meters away-_

Two dark figures, dressed in a long red clouds dotted black cloaks stood in the shadows of the trees, not seen to the eyes of the two girls.

One of them, a weird looking shark like man taunted at the view, his mouth was wide in a smile full of sharp teeth. The other, a black haired and a Sharingan possessed calm young man stared at him.

"Did you see that Itachi?" said the shark man, laughing, "the little brat escaped from a girl! He could have killed both of them but he run off! So much for the 'powerful leader's apprentice'!"

"…don't talk like that, we both know he didn't wanted to be noticed. If he was to stay there any minute more then necessary the other one would've seen him." The unemotional face of Itachi didn't change as he said those things, but if someone was to look in those red eyes, they would see almost unnoticeable warmth in them.

"Humph, just because you had your part in his training doesn't say you have to justify his actions." said the shark man, trying not to curse the simple logic which Itachi used.

"…" was the only answer he got.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'So it wasn't too difficult after all…' was Naruto's thought as he entered the village.

Some would have said he was too sure in himself, walking like that, exposed for any attack that might come at him, sure, nobody would get recognize him Since the straw hat did a grate job covering his blonde hair and a scarf, which he put on the minute he got into the village covered his now very noticeable whiskers marks, but even if it was useful, this weird clothing style drew lots of attention and suspicious, not that it mattered anyway, he wasn't going to stay there for a long time.

Sometimes you do stupid things for your goal; this time was one of those times.

--------------------------------------------------------------

so… we don't get to see Kyuu-chan yet… too bad.

But! Itachi seems to have to have feelingｓ after all! Yay!

…I will shut up now.

Please continue reviewing! and voting! And reading Icha Icha: yaoi time! Hmm… I wonder if Jiraiya really will write one of those someday….


	4. Chapter 2

**IM SO SORRY!!!**

**it took me so long that even I'm mad at myself. I don't know what happened to me, I couldn't continue any of my stories.**

**but this is it! I've finished it finally, and i can only hope that you'll like it. I know I do.**

* * *

It was dark outside.

Not a single light- even the stars were hidden behind thick dark clouds.

It was going to rain, probably.

Not a single person was outside, it was to cold. And rumors said that a certain someone succeeded to invade the village. Someone very dangerous as the council put it.

It wasn't safe outside.

But some people did go outside- the ANBU. The special force, which was only used at situations like those; S-class situations.

One of those ANBU, the vice captain of his team, was Uchiha Sasuke. And he had more then one reason to want to retrieve the intruder alive.

The last person Naruto expected to see in the village was Sasuke.

And if, in any way he did expect it, he probably didn't imagine he would see him wearing the ANBU uniform.

'Ah, shit.' Naruto thought, his eyes observing the lone ANBU who stood next to Naruto's favorite Ramen shop; Ichiraku ramen.

He didn't want to meet any of his former friends in this mission, but he just had to meet his two teammates on the first day!

"But when you think of it… its more fun that way…" he muttered, his smile growing into a big, fanged wide grin.

Ultimately, Sasuke noticed his presence.

He stared at his direction for some minutes, looking for him with his little and hollow black eyes.

"Show your face!" He said, his voice still not very loud, as if he's not sure yet if there is really someone there. His eyes changed into the reddish shade of the Sharingan.

Naruto laughed, it was so fun! The Uchiha didn't even know where he was! It was priceless!

Unlucky Naruto. Sasuke heard his laugh and not long after he heard it, three well directed shurikens were fired at Naruto's direction.

"Shit!" Naruto cried, moving from the way in the last second.

Sasuke looked at his direction suspiciously but didn't move at all.

"I'll say it one more time; show your face right NOW!" He shouted.

"Tch, you took your time in finding my presence." Mumbled Naruto silently "now try and find me, if you want to see me so much."

Sasuke seem to be annoyed of the piercing silent that returned to him, Naruto on his part didn't move at all, as trying to get on the black haired nerves.

The time passed, both sides didn't move an inch. Trying to make each other to reveal themselves to the other one.

Naruto silently thanked for the shadows covering him and preventing Sasuke from seeing who he is before he started shouting:

"Ho, who would have thought that the great Uchiha Sasuke, the student of Orochimaru the legendary sanin, wouldn't be able to track a little outsider like me!"

He smiled wider at Sasuke's face at the mention of Orochimaru.

"Oh, did I hurt the feeling of the little cute Sasuke-chan?" He belittled, almost laughing at the faces Sasuke made.

Sasuke frowned slightly but chose not to reply; he was an Uchiha after all, one of the only two Uchiha in the world. And an Uchiha would never fail to hide their emotions, not for such a lame insulting anyway.

"I'll say it one more time Naruto…"

Naruto flinched, how could he know?

'That bitch…' he thought, Sakura's face showing in his mind.

"I should've had killed her..." he said after some time, starting to walk out of the shadows and letting the Uchiha see him.

"Letting the hokage know that I'm here, I feel so betrayed." He looked at Sasuke's face and let out a sigh.

"It's such a shame really…" he paused to dodge the punch that the Uchiha was aiming on him "to have to meet you today..." another punch, this time followed by the kunai that was thrown at him; he dodged without any problem at all, without even moving from his place, "when I was actually aiming to kill you after this mission is complete." He completed the sentence just when Sasuke throw at him three weird shurikens.

"Whoa, you should be careful with those…" Naruto said. Capturing them with his fingers.

Sasuke smirked at him and did some hand seals. "You're the one who should be careful!" he told him.

Naruto stared at him for a minute before the shurikens melted in his hand; he didn't seem bothered by it.

"You think this kind of trap will work on me?" he murmured. The melting shurikens covering his hand all the way to the shoulder.

Naruto glared at his hand, his blue eyes slowly became reddish.

Sasuke's face was satisfied; "you won't be able to break it, only the caster of the jutsu can-" he stopped talking when he saw that Naruto's arm has just returned to normal.　The blonde smiled at him and jumped.

"It was nice to meet you sasuke, but as I said, I have more important business to attend to right now." His voice was calm, but in his eyes was the crazy look of a murderer, one who _loves_ killing.

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't really believed Sakura when she said Naruto, or whoever that was became that strong, he didn't believe her when she said that only the look of his eyes could kill you from the fear, but now, now all he could do was stare at the blonde, who walked away in a proud way.

"Tell the old bitch that sasuke 'don't waste your time on me, I'll come to get all of you in my free time, that is not now'" said Naruto from afar, turning for sasuke.

His eyes were so cold and full of killer intent that sasuke fell on his knees. Is was weird, so weird. How the one stupid, innocent kid could become such an awful murderer in only three years? Sasuke couldn't think. All he could do was staring at Naruto who once again was taken by the shadows.


End file.
